Un correspondant pour Hermione
by Akima Malefoy
Summary: Mon premier Os rating M. Après des mois de correspondance, Hermione va enfin rencontrer ce mystérieux Fox.


**Disclamer : tout appartient à cette chère J.K.**

**Couple : vous allez voir.**

**Résumé : un petit one-shot avec mon couple préféré**

**Notes : c'est mon premier O-S avec un rating de M à**

**Svp, soyez indulgents(es)**

Un correspondant pour Hermione

Le week-end s'annonçait bien. Pas trop de devoirs, une pratique de Quidditch pour les Gryffondor et pour pimenter le tout, c'était LA fin de semaine que la jeune rouge et or attendait.

C'était samedi matin et Hermione attendait que le courrier arrive. Elle était très anxieuse et n'arrivait pas à manger quoique ce soit.

-Aller Hermy, il faut que tu te nourrisses un peu, lui dit le jeune Potter.

-Désoler Harry mais je n'ai pas faim.

-HO, mais est-ce que notre petite Hermione serait nerveuse? Demanda le rouquin.

-Pas du tout, mentit-elle en regardant enfin les hiboux s'aventurer dans la Grande Salle.

Alors que Ron voulut répliquer, un grand Duc se posa devant Hermione.

-Chouette, encore une lettre de ce mystérieux admirateur, ironisa Ron qui devint soudainement triste en regardant la jeune fille prendre la lettre à l'oiseau.

-Sois pas jaloux Ron, pour une fois que 'Mione a une secret.

-Un secret? Elle communique avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît même pas! Cela peut être dangereux!

-On ne fais que s'écrire des lettres Ronald, il n'y a rien de dangereux là-dedans, se défendit la brunette levant les yeux du parchemin.

Elle reporta son attention sur la lettre.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis d'accord pour ce rendez-vous. Je te rejoindrai donc dans la salle sur demande samedi soir, à 22 heures. J'ai hâte d'y être._

_Mysterious Fox_

_-XxX-_

_Ps : pense à mon nom et tu pourras entrer._

Ça y est! Elle allait le rencontrer! Après 5 mois d'échange de lettres, elle allait enfin le voir, savoir qui il était! Elle replia la lettre et la rangea en sûreté dans une des poches de sa cape. Le cœur allégé, elle s'empara d'un croissant et mordit à pleine bouchée dedans.

-La faim t'est revenue? Lui demanda le rouquin.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, rétorqua-t-elle au roux en lui souriant.

Une seule autre personne connaissait aussi ce qui était écrit dans ces lettres et c'était la jeune Weasley. N'étant pas capable de gérer toute l'anxiété causée par cette correspondance, Hermione s'était confiée à Ginny. C'est pourquoi les deux Gryffondor passèrent l'après-midi dans le dortoir des 7ième années afin de trouver le bon look. Soudain, un doute s'installa dans la tête de la brunette.

-Gin? Et si Fox était dangereux? Si c'était un coup des Serpentard?

-Hermy, tu sais bien que le seul qui aurait été capable d'une telle chose avant est Draco. Il se trouve qu'il a changé, comme la plupart des autres Serpentard d'ailleurs.

Et avant qu'Hermione puisse répliquer, elle ajouta :

-Tu t'es battu contre un tas de Mangemort et sans oublier tout ce que tu as fait avec Harry avant que Voldy soit anéanti. Alors je crois que tu sauras te défendre contre un Serpentard! De plus, je crois vraiment que ce Fox tient à toi. Il est dans cette école selon ce qu'il a écrit et aurait pu te faire du mal à tous les jours, alors s'il voulait vraiment te blesser, il l'aurait déjà fait non?

La jeune fille réfléchit et acquiesça avant d'afficher un regard horrifié et de demander :

-Et si c'était un professeur? Ou pire encore… si c'était Rogue?

La rousse sembla réfléchir un moment, puis afficha un sourire coquin.

-J'aurais bien aimer tomber sur Rémus…

-Ginny?

-Désolé Hermy. C'est qu'il me manque beaucoup.

Hermione s'approcha de la rouquine pour la consoler. Rémus avait périt lors de la dernière grande bataille pour sauver Draco Malefoy. La plus jeune des Weasley avait eu le cœur brisé. Personne avant ce jour n'avait su qu'elle et le lycanthrope entretenaient une relation secrète. Pas qu'ils étaient amoureux, loin de là, mais ils avaient appris à se confier l'un à l'autre, sachant des choses que même leurs meilleurs amis ne connaissaient pas.

-Il nous manque tous Ginny. Mais maintenant, tu as Draco.

Et oui! Cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'elle et Draco sortaient ensemble, surprenant leur entourage. Reprenant sur elle, Ginny sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées.

-Ce ne sera pas un professeur. Alors arrête de t'en faire et savoure ce moment. Tu connais déjà sa personnalité et tu l'aimes. Pour le physique, tu me l'as toi-même dit, tu t'en fou…. À moins que ce soit Grabbe ou Goyle.

Puis voyant la réaction de Hermione elle ajouta rapidement.

-Hermione, ce ne sera pas Grabbe ou Goyle!

Elles se tairent un instant pendant laquelle Hermione enfila une robe d'un rose pâle.

-Woah! Hermione! Si Fox n'a aucune réaction en te voyant ainsi, c'est qu'il est aveugle!

-Hum je ne sais pas. C'est un peu trop décolleté; cela ne me plait pas vraiment.

-On a qu'à demander l'avis de Harry ou Ron?

-Non! Surtout pas! Cria Hermione.

La jeune femme s'empourpra et tenta de se justifier.

-Tu sais comme moi que Harry ne remarque pas vraiment ce genre de chose. Et Ron…

Elle se tait; ne trouvant pas vraiment d'arguments.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu es incertaine de ce rendez-vous n'est-ce pas?

-N'importe quoi, se défendit-elle.

-Hermione…

-Oui j'avoue. J'aime; j'adore ton frère! Mais ça fait près de 7 ans que l'on se connaît. Il n'a jamais réellement posé ses yeux sur moi. Jamais vraiment remarquer que j'étais une fille. Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. Céda-t-elle.

-Pauvre Hermione. Mon frère est un idiot.

-La seule fois où il m'a vraiment remarquée, c'était au Bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais il était jaloux que j'aie accepté l'invitation de Victor.

-Hé Mione! Tu as toujours la robe que tu portais au Bal?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Je crois que c'est celle-ci qui serait la plus belle.

Elle se ouvra sa valise et en sortit la robe.

-Et pour… Ron?

-Laisse le faire. Tente tes propres expériences. Je suis certaine qu'il te remarquera un jour.

-Merci Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans tes précieux conseils.

Il était presque 22h lorsque Hermione arriva devant le mur de la salle sur demande. Elle pensa alors à Fox; tentant de chasser Ron de sa tête. Elle faisait quelque chose pour elle. Il a bien sorti avec Parvati et Lavande; alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas avoir un petit ami? Et puis, rien n'était sûr. Ils pourraient bien être que de simples amis. Lorsqu'elle réussie à déloger Ron de sa tête, une porte apparue sur le mur. Elle franchit l'entrée et fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle vit.

La pièce était immense et circulaire. Accotés contre le mur, il y avait une multitude de bibliothèque bondée de livres. Une musique douce flottait un peu partout. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite table. Elle s'en approcha pour constater qu'une rose flottait sur la table et qu'il y avait un livre : la Belle et la bête. Elle prit le livre en souriant. « Mon préféré » se dit-elle. Elle porta son attention sur la rose. Elle tendit un doigt et lorsqu'elle lui toucha, un flot d'image lui vint en tête. Des images d'elle, vu probablement par son mystérieux Fox.

-Hermione, tu es tout simplement magnifique.

Elle se retourna pour remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme habillé d'un costume de mousquetaire ainsi que d'un masque noir autour des yeux.

-Vous vous trompez, les mousquetaires et la Belle et la bête sont deux romans complètement différents.

-La bête se cache sous ce costume. Dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et lui fit un baisemain.

-Dois-je vous vouvoyer ou je peux savoir un nom?

-Tu peux me tutoyer; et m'appeler Fox.

-Est-ce que je saurai d'ici la fin de notre rencontre ton identité?

-Laissons le temps en décidé.

Sa voix avait sûrement été changé par un sort quelconque, mais cette attitude, cette façon de se tenir, lui faisait pensé quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais qui?

-Tu veux danser?

Il avait l'air plutôt timide et Hermione trouvait ça charmant.

-D'accord

Elle lui tendit la main et il l'amena un peu en retrait de la table. Un slow commença et ils dansèrent. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Fox ne faisait que regarder ses pieds et était tout crispé.

-Hé, je me suis pratiqué en plus! Se défendit-il.

-On est pas obliger de danser!

A travers le masque, elle vit un regard de tristesse.

-Cela ne te dérange pas?

-Pas du tout! À la place, j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur toi, ton nom par exemple!

Il prit le temps de réfléchir un instant.

-J'ai un jeu à te proposer. On va faire un petit questionnaire. Tu me poses une question à laquelle je répondrai et ce sera pareil pour moi. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me demander mon nom!

Elle fit une petite moue, mais accepta le jeu.

-Ca me va, mais je commence à te questionner. De quelle maison es-tu?

-Gryffondor. C'est vrai que tu as déjà lu tous les livres à la bibliothèque?

Il lui demanda avec un sourire coquin.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai. Répondit-elle en repensant malheureusement à Ron qui la traitait de vrai rat de bibliothèque. Tu es en quelle année?

-7ième année.

Hermione collait tous les morceaux un à un. C'était évident qu'elle le connaissait.

-As-tu un faible pour Harry Potter?

La question était plutôt bizarre mais elle lui répondit.

-Non je le considère comme un frère pour moi. Tu joues au Quidditch?

Elle le vit rougir.

-Oui. Dit-il faiblement. Si tu considères Harry comme un frère, ce doit être pareil pour Weasley?

Ce fut à son tour de rougir.

-Autre question s'il vous plait. Tenta-t-elle.

-Hermione tu dois répondre. C'est le but du jeu, d'en savoir plus sur l'autre.

Elle fit « non » de la tête et lui tourna le dos. Elle tentait de l'oublier, de passer du temps à connaître Fox et lui le ramenait sur le sujet. Elle s'apprêtait à partir de la pièce lorsque Fox la retint.

-D'accord Hermione. On arrête le jeu. Je m'excuse.

-Non, ça va. Je suis avec toi en ce moment. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à lui.

Elle savait que sa phrase lui prouvait qu'elle ressentait de grand sentiment à l'égard de Ron, mais avec Fox, elle se sentait en confiance de parler.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui? Essaya-t-il de savoir.

-Parce qu'on est trop différents! Dit-elle précipitamment

-Différents?

-Il est le cher Ronald Weasley dont toutes les filles admirent, car il est le gardien de l'équipe! S'emporta-t-elle. Il n'arrive même pas à s'apercevoir que je suis une fille! Que j'ai des sentiments pour lui! Des larmes commençaient à se former. Que je ne peux pas être heureuse lorsque je suis loin de lui! Que…

Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par des lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne savait pas plus qui il était, mais Merlin sait comment elle voulait goûter ces lèvres.

-Je t'aime tellement ma Mione.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Fox. Elle avait chaud. Elle était bien comme ça. La Gryffondor sentait ses mains sur ses hanches, glissant sur ses fesses pour les caresser. Elle n'avait aucunement peur de la situation. Malgré ses opinions, elle était prête à donner sa virginité à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron.

Elle sentit sa fermeture éclair glisser. Des doigts caresser son dos, ses épaules et le tissu de sa robe tomber. Elle se retrouva soudain étendue sur quelque chose de mou. Un lit?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Hermione se retrouva complètement nue, contre un corps male nu également. Des doigts s'insinuèrent dans son intimité et elle gémit. Bien qu'elle n'avait plus son hymen, son sexe était encore bien serré.

-Viens, viens Ron.

Fox se positionna entre ses jambes et laissa entrer lentement son sexe en elle. Hermione se crispa un moment. Un coup entré en elle, Fox attendit le signal. La brunette fit un mouvement avec son ventre. Le signal était donné et Fox se mit à aller et venir en elle très lentement. Mais Hermione fit accélérer les choses. Elle sentait un feu s'allumer en elle, dans son bas-ventre.

Il ne fut pas long avant que Hermione se cambre sous la chaleur de l'orgasme.

-Ron!

-Hermione!

Il se déversa en elle, clôturant ainsi la « séance ».

Épuisée, Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de son mystérieux Fox.

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut triste de se retrouver seule dans le lit. Repensant à la vieille, elle ne put empêcher des larmes de coulées. Elle rougit aussi en pensant qu'elle l'avait appelé Ron tout au long. Il ne lui avait pas dit une seule fois que cela le décevait, ou il n'avait pas arrêté. Malgré ce qu'elle aurait dû ressentir, elle n'en voulait aucunement à Fox de lui avoir donner ce plaisir; bien que ce n'était pas Ron…

Pendant qu'elle était en train de s'habiller et de se remettre de la vieille, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait son bracelet porte-bonheur. Alors qu'elle cherchait dans les draps, un hibou arriva dans la pièce. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'écrire de Fox.

_Ma douce Hermione, _

_J'espère ne pas avoir abuser de toi cette nuit. Mais tu étais tout simplement irrésistible. Oh et ne cherche pas ton bracelet, je me suis garder un petit quelque chose de toi. _

_Mysterious Fox_

_-XxX-_

Dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, Harry Potter revenait en cachette des appartements de son amant. Personne n'était au courant pour sa relation entre lui et Rogue et c'était mieux ainsi. « Bien plus excitant » pensait Harry! Il fut tout de même surpris de ne trouver personne dans le dortoir. Neville était sûrement dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il avait vu Dean et Seamus en train de dormir dans la salle commune avec Lavande et Parvati. Mais où étais Ron?

C'est à ce moment que le rouquin fit irruption dans la chambre.

-Bon matin mon petit Harry!

Le Survivant l'analysa.

-Tu es certain que le cognard que tu as reçu hier ne t'a pas causé de dommages?

-Allez Harry! C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, dit-il en rangeant ses choses dans un coffre.

-Au fait, où as-tu passé la nuit?

Le rouquin s'étendit sur le lit, l'air songeur en regardant un bracelet.

-Ça, c'est mon secret.

Il caressait les douces lettres inscrites gravées sur l'or du bijou. Ces lettres qui formaient le nom de « Hermione ».

Fin! 


End file.
